happiness is a warm gun
by shoutmon
Summary: guy/luke - fluffy one-to-two paragraph drabbles.


[**one, first kiss**]

It took Guy and Luke nearly a month to kiss, mostly because Guy was so unsure about making a move and Luke felt like he was looking death straight in the eye again whenever he stared at his boyfriend's face, wondering if he should do it.

Despite that, Luke is the first one to kiss the other (even if it was something he only did by accident). They just sit in silence for a few moments with this "what just happened" look on their faces before Guy gives this smile like he's so happy, and kisses Luke's head, muttering something about how amazing Luke was. The other is still blushing, looking away, but when Guy tries to intertwine their fingers together, he lets him, squeezing his hand tight.

[**two, numb**]

At some point Guy convinces himself that Luke just isn't coming back - it lasts for about half a month, with him just looking sad most of the time and doing things without much life in his movement, even leaving his fontech workshop in the manor's basement to gather dust. He keeps repeating in his heads his last words to him: "Someday I'll teach you not to hide things from you friends." Not even an "I love you" or anything, nothing, and he feels empty and awful.

[**three, stranger**]

When he sees Luke appear at Tataroo Valley so, so long after Eldrant he just can't believe it and his body gets kind of cold, his eyes widening and every breath heavy and he looks so dumb just standing there with absolute disbelief and amazement. His legs get kind of weak like he's about to fall to his knees but he manages to not, somehow. Guy doesn't know what to do because he just wants to run up and hug and kiss Luke so bad, whispering how much he missed him, that, god, it was so awful and hard and Guy just missed him so much, but he can't because it'd be so embarrassing with everyone staring at them all weird (Luke had begged him not to tell them, no matter what). He takes a few steps forward, really slowly. Everything's just sort of stopped like time can actually be halted.

He looks so different but he looks amazing, like he's a stranger but he's not, and all Guy can do is breathe heavy and move forward a little, slowly, looking like some idiot who hangs on the street to just wolf whistle at girls all day.

And he breathes again.

[**four, health**]

When Guy comes down with a cold Luke basically panics right away, like his boyfriend only has two days to live or something, and he buys all the medicine he can find and calls Tear and Natalia like they're not busy at all and asking for advice if they turn down his pleas for them to come drop by Guy's manor and help out.

When Luke finally stops running around and sits down with a chair at Guy's bedside Guy just laughs a little, and Luke gets this weird look on his face, wondering what he did wrong - "What?"

"It's cute," Guy says, and when Luke just looks even more confused he adds, "The way you're acting. It isn't a big deal. It's just a cold."

"W-well!" Luke looks away and Guy can see the blush creeping up. "I haven't taken care of a sick person before, and I haven't been sick, so..."

"All I need is lots of love and someone to make sure I take my medicine, trust me."

[**five, cheat**]

Guy never really gave up on trying to teach Luke how to play card games because hey, he's a boy, he needs to learn some time, right? But it's pretty hard when Luke makes it so obvious what his hand is by the way he holds his card and the way he furrows his eyebrows and takes around two or three minutes on how to make up the best lie to give to Guy. (Maybe it's just him, but Luke's gotten a little better at lying. Probably Jade's fault.) And then at some point, Luke slams his hand down on the table and raises his voice a little and tells Guy he's cheating and it's not fair! and when Guy tries to explain that no, Luke just doesn't know how to play, Luke huffs and protests that yes, he does, and it's just a neverending cycle and nobody asks Guy why he hasn't given up yet because it's just one of those things.

* * *

IM SO SORRY... FOR MY WRITING...


End file.
